How They Fell in Love
by Bluepika5
Summary: It's been five years since Mikan has come to school, and Natsume and Mikan haven't realized their feelings. When Ruka and Hotaru try to get them together, will their plan succeed? Or will all their efforts crumble to dust?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic so please no negative comments! XD**

**I love Gakuen Alice so I had to make a fanfic. It's kind of long-ish. Please give me positive feedback. =D**

**BTW Of course I don't own Gakuen Alice. No matter how much I wish I did. -_-**

**Hope you like it!**

_This is about 5 years after Mikan first came to Gakuen Alice, everyone is about 15 years old. Mikan and Natsume haven't gotten together (YET). BTW Ruka has gotten over Mikan and likes Hotaru now. Hotaru likes ? And so far, everything is peaceful._

Mikan's POV

It was typical day at Gakuen Alice and I was BORED. Like watching paint dry bored.

"Hotaru! HOTARU!"

I yelled running towards my favorite cold-hearted friend.

"MATTE!"

Then **WHAM**! Next thing I knew I was on the cold hard floor.

"Watch where you're going _polka dots_."

There in front of me was Gakuen Alice's number one jerk, Natsume Hyuuga.

"NATSUME!" I yelled, "Stop calling me that! You're such a pervert!"

"Well you're ugly!"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid!"

"Slanted Eyes!"

"Stupid Ugly Retarded Baka Girl!"

My face turned red with anger, "Ugh! Why can't you just leave me alone!"

I stormed off in the direction of the Sakura Trees, the one place I could have peace and quiet. I sighed as I climbed to the top, _It seems like we're fighting a lot more often._

_~*~ Couple minutes later_

"Hey Baka!"

I looked down, "Hotaru!" I jumped and landed perfectly in front of her.

"What was that?" She asked," You guys are fighting about stupidest things again."

"I don't know, it seems like he's been doing things that get on my nerves."

Hotaru smirked

"What?"

"Oh nothing, maybe he has a lot of stuff on his mind. "

I was still confused.

"Never mind Baka, lets get to class." _This girl is so __dense._

Natsume's POV

_Damn, why did I do that!_ I was walking towards my favorite Oak tree. (Natsume and Mikan seem to have more in common then they thought. XD) _Whenever I get near her I act like a jerk!_

"What's wrong with me?"

Lately I've had this weird feeling in my chest whenever I see Mikan. _Whatever._ I laid down beneath the tree and started to read my manga.

"Natsume!"

I looked up, there was Ruka, my best friend.

"Yo"

He sat next to me. "You aren't acting like your usual self,"

"I know," I said with a sigh.

Ruka seemed shocked that I knew. "Well maybe you should relax some more, me and some friends are going to Central Town you should come too."

"Ok."

With that Ruka stood up, "Meet us by the Howalon shop at 1:00 tomorrow, Bye"

Then he walked away. _Who knows, maybe I should relax more. _I thought.

Ruka's POV

I was worried that Natsume wouldn't want to come, but when he said yes I was really relieved. _All according to plan,_ I thought as I hid in an alley.

"Pssss, Hotaru!" I whispered,

"Be quiet Baka!" Hotaru walked up to me, "So did Natsume accept?"

"Yeah. Are you sure we should do this?"

"Yes. If we don't help them, then they'll never get together."

Hotaru took my hand, "Don't you want them to be happy?"

She gave me a sweet and innocent smile that I immediately knew was fake.

"Uhhh Yeah..."

I was blushing like crazy and I'm pretty sure she noticed, but she didn't say anything.

"Did you talk to the others about the plan?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yup. Just stick to the plan, and everything will be fine."

She gave me a quick peck on the cheek which made me turn beet red. Hotaru smirked,

"Bye~" and she left.

_Geez, that girl is just messing with me._

_The Next Day!_

Ruka's POV

"Hey Ruka, who else did you invite?"

Natsume arrived at the Howalon shop with me at 1:00 sharp. And we had been waiting there for 30 minutes.

"Well I invited Mind Reader-Kun and Permy, but I think they're on a date, so I don't think they'll come." I lied. _They won't come because I told them not to interfere with our plan._ "I also invited Fox Eyes, but he couldn't come either"

I started getting nervous. "Ummm... Eto... Ano... I also invited Hotaru... Because umm... you know." I blushed.

Natsume's POV

"Ummm... Eto... Ano... I also invited Hotaru... Because umm... you know." Ruka said.

I did know. Last year, Ruka told me he liked Hotaru instead of Mikan and since then, I had been secretly teasing him. Then something hit me.

"Wait, if Hotaru is coming does that mean-"

"RUKA-PYON!"

I froze, there was _that_ person's voice. My heart started to beat a little faster. _Damn why am I like this? What's happening?_ I forced myself to calm down and I turned. There was that annoying, always smiling Baka. Her thick, chocolate colored hair was glistening as she was running towards us. Her bright brown eyes shone like- _What am I thinking? _I shook my head and composed myself.

"Hey polka dots."

I expected her to start yelling at me but instead...

"Hey Natsume!" She smile at me brightly.

_Woah, didn't expect that._ My heart started to pound. _Get control of yourself!_

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

I glared at her still expecting her to explode at any moment.

"Because nothing can ruin this day! Ne Hotaru hurry up!" and she ran back to a very slow Hotaru.

I stood there confused, _nothing can ruin this day?_

"She's probably excited cause I told Hotaru we would go clothes shopping."

"WHAT?"

I glared at Ruka. He pretended not to notice.

"Hey! You two! Lets go!" Mikan said while running towards us. "I know the perfect store!" She ran away and of course we had to follow her.

**What'll happen during their shopping day? Stay tuned! BTW even if you peoples hate my story I'm going to try to finish it. =P**


	2. Chapter 2

**We join Mikan and her friends as they start to shop. Possible Embarrassing moments coming up? **

**I still do not own Gakuen Alice. T.T**

**BTW Thanks to my first 2 reviewers! KokoroBliss and RingoTart! Thanks for reviewing and for the positive comments! I hope you like this chap!**

**Hope you like!~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Shopping Begins!<strong>_

Mikan's POV

When Hotaru asked me to hang out with her, Ruka, and Natsume I almost refused. But then she told me that they would go shopping for clothes and of course I had to join. I brought (or dragged) everyone to a new store I had my eye on. _American Alice_. It had the cutest clothes for girls _and _boys.

Hotaru's POV

_I knew Mikan would take us here_, I thought.

"Hey everyone how about we play a game?"

Everyone stopped and looked really shocked (Except Ruka who was already in on the plan) because I usually never suggest games.

"Well?"

"Sure!" Mikan immediately replied.

"I don't care" Ruka said.

"Meh." Said Natsume.

"Ok. Here are the rules: We'll play rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first. Who ever loses has to start. Each of us will choose one outfit for the loser. It can be cute, stupid-looking, or embarrassing. Then the next person who loses has to go next and so on until everyone has been in three outfits. And if you actually like the outfit then you can buy it." I looked around, "Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok who's going first?"

Ruka's POV

Of course, I lost.

"Dang, why does it have to be me?"

"Because you lost!" Mikan and Natsume said.

Mikan had an excited look in her eye (like usual), Natsume looked calm, but had a mischievous gleam in his eyes, and Hotaru had money signs in her eyes. _I know what that means,_ I thought with a sigh.

"Let's just get this over with." T

he first outfit I had to put on was normal, blue sweatshirt, faded jeans, and a cap.

"How do you like it Ruka-Pyon?"

Mikan stood in front of me.

"It's ok." Her face lit up.

The next outfit was Natsume's. It was really nerdy. It had suspenders and fake glasses and was really _really _nerdy. As soon as I came out, everyone burst out laughing. Except Hotaru who was feverishly taking pictures. "Argh!" I stomped back to the dressing room.

The last outfit was **_HORRIBLE_**! I was blushing like crazy when I came out. It was...

Mikan's POV

Ruka as a nerd was HILARIOUS! But Hotaru's outfit was _way, WAY_ more embarrassing. I knew Hotaru's outfit would be embarrassing, but not _this_ embarrassing. Standing in front of me was a Ruka-Bunny! He had a furry white jacket and some furry white pants that even had a little tail sticking out, and cute bunny ears to top it off! He was _SO CUTE!_

"KAWAII! RUKA-PYON YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

I couldn't help myself and I ran towards him and hugged him.

"Kawaii! So soft."

Natsume's POV

Ruka-Bunny was pretty funny. And Hotaru was taking pictures non-stop. But then Mikan ran towards him and hugged him, I got this feeling that wasn't anger, but it felt like it. _What was this emotion called? Rage? No. Jealousy? Maybe. Wait. Why would I be jealous of Ruka-Bunny?_ But as I saw Mikan hug Ruka tighter, I felt angier. I shrugged but I couldn't shake this weird feeling off.

"Ne. Mikan let Ruka go. It's Natsume's turn." Hotaru said with an evil smirk.

_Damn, this is going to be painful._

Surprisingly the first 2 outfits weren't as embarrassing as I thought (Mikan is horrible at embarrassing people)(P.S. you can imagine the normal outfits for him). But when I got to Hotaru's outfit, I felt like strangling her. I didn't want to go in this, but it was unfair to Ruka who was a bunny.

I sighed, _better get this over with, _and walked out.

Mikan's POV

It was dead silent when Natsume came out, then all of a sudden Ruka and Hotaru were laughing their butts off. Hotaru was taking pictures and Ruka had tears streaming down his face. I just stared. In front of me was a Natsume-Neko, or Natsume-Cat. Black and fuzzy clothes all over except for his head. His head had furry ears that, if Natsume was a cat, fit him perfectly. It was SO ADORABLE!

"NATSUME! YOUR SO CUTE! KAWAII! I LOVE YOUR CAT EARS!"

I ran to him and gave him a giant bear hug.

"KAWAII! KAWAII! KAWAIIIII!" And squeezed him tighter.

Natsume's POV

The outfit was bad enough, but when Mikan ran over and hugged me, I blushed. _I'm blushing? Since when do I blush?_

"Polk-Polka Dots! Get OFF ME!"

I tried to pry her off, but she wouldn't let go.

"Natsume! Your sooooo cute!"

I blushed harder.

"LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

She still wouldn't budge.

"MIKAN! I AM GOING TO BURN YOU TO A CRISP IF YOU DON'T LET GO!"

She finally let go, but was staring at me.

"What?" I said in a _you hug me again you die _voice.

"Y-You c-called me Mikan." She had a HUGE grin on her face.

"YOU CALLED ME MIKAN!"

"Sh-SHUT UP!" I stormed off to change.

Mikan's POV

When Natsume came out he had a look that said _say anything and you die. _So of course I grinned at him which only made him angrier. Next was Hotaru's turn. Natsume was still pissed so he didn't participate, but Ruka did. When Hotaru came out she was in a maid outfit. A MAID OUTFIT! It was really skimpy and revealing. She looked like she was about to explode, so I wisely stayed quiet. But unfortunately, Ruka was laughing until he was crying _and _taking pictures. This pushed Hotaru over the edge. **BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!** And Ruka went flying until he hit the wall. Never, and I mean NEVER mess with an angry Hotaru she'll pound you with her Baka Gun until you pass out.

For my outfit, I gave her a purple dress that suited her very nicely. (use your imagination)

"Hmm... I might get this. Hey Baka, looks like your good at something after all."

I smiled brightly. That was equivalent to a hug in Hotaru-nese.

Finally it was my turn. Natsume was still in a foul mood and Ruka was just regaining consciousness, so I only had to try on one outfit. But it was _Hotaru's_ outfit. I was about to bolt when Hotaru grabbed a makeup kit and dragged me in.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The last thing I saw was Natsume's and Ruka's astonished faces.

Hotaru's POV

Now was the part of the plan that I didn't share with Ruka. I got Mikan to put on the outfit, then I did her makeup. _All this to make Natsume realize that Mikan is beautiful. _"Almost done. Now put your hair down." She let down her pigtails. I brushed it and added the finishing touches.

"There, you look fantastic." She blushed.

"Now get out there and make their jaws drop."

And then I pushed her out.

Natsume's POV

I was really shocked when I saw Hotaru drag Mikan into the dressing room, and I guess Ruka was too. We sat there wondering what Hotaru was doing to that girl (No perverted thoughts BTW) when she stumbled out. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She was wearing a strapless white dress that came to her knees and complemented her figure perfectly. There were sakura flowers all over and it flowed beautifully. She had makeup on (which was a first) it wasn't too heavy and it made her look perfect. Her hair was down, she had a sakura flower tucked behind her ear, and her hair flowed like a chocolate waterfall.

"Wow."

Was all I could say.

"I look weird don't I?" She asked.

"Wow, you look-" I mentally slapped myself for almost complimenting her "-Ok"I finished lamely.

But I couldn't stop staring at her, my heart was beating a million miles a minute. _She is so beautiful!_

Mikan's POV

At first I was really embarrassed. But when I saw Natsume's jaw drop I felt strangely pleased. _I must look really good to make this guy's jaw drop. _But then I grew more self-conscious and I was about to go back into the dressing room when Hotaru came out and grabbed me.

"Cashier! I want to buy this outfit and the makeup I used for my friend here!"

"Do you know how much this costs?" I asked shocked.

"Of course, _I_ picked it out."

"B-but w-why?"

"Remember the Christmas present I gave you last year?"

I did remember.

_Christmas Flashback~_

_"Ne, ne Hotaru! Open your gift!" _

_I knew this year I got the perfect gift for her. It was the PocketKnife 2000. It had a lot of cool features, it was a drill, and a knife, a lighter, scissors, and a ton of other stuff. The look on her face told me she loved it. _

_"Can I open mine?" _

_She just shrugged and handed me an envelope. I was shaking with anticipation. _

_"Dear Baka, You're just lucky that I am your friend. This is your present, I will be your friend for another year." My jaw dropped in shock and disappointment. _

_End Of Flashback_

"And you remember your birthday?" Hotaru asked. I nodded again.

_Another Flashback!_

_"Happy Birthday Mikan!" _

_Everyone in my class came and celebrated my b-day, I was so happy! Even Natsume came, though he was just sleeping in a corner. I got lots of wonderful gifts. _

_"Hotaru where's your gift?"_

_ "Come over here Baka." _

_I happily skipped to Hotaru. _

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! **_

_I shot across the room and hit the wall. _

_"HOTARU! WHAT WAS THAT?" _

_I cried, tears streaming down._

_ "It was your birthday gift."_

_ She coldly responded, putting away her Baka Gun, and walked away. _

_"HOTARUUUU!" I cried laying on the floor._

_ "BAKA!" _

_End of Flashback~_

"Well this is your late Christmas present."

I brightened up. "Really?"

She smiled one of her rare smiles. "Yeah. And you still need a dress for Gakuen Alice's Anniversary Party."

"HOTARU!" I yelled and hugged her.

"!" She smiled again (Wow twice in less than 1 minute! Shocking!).

"Go on Baka, pick another dress for your birthday gift too."

I grinned. There was a green dress I had my eye on for while. It was white with a green, very unique pattern, it had lots of cool designs on.

"Oh yeah, don't bother changing back into your uniform, just where the dress you choose." Hotaru said while paying the cashier.

Natsume's POV

After watching the flashback (Yup, Natsume and Ruka saw the flashback too), I was kind of shocked at Hotaru's ruthlessness. Shooting her best friend on her birthday? I was not expecting that. But all that instantly left my mind when I saw Mikan in her second dress. It flowed beautifully, and complemented her curves. _WOW!_

"Ne, ne, Natsume. Can you help me up?"

I looked down at Ruka, "We can finally leave, but I still feel like shit."

I smirked, "That's what you get for angering Imai."

"Hai, hai, just help me up."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2. <strong>

**How did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Please review! If you have any requests, like you want Permy to show up or something, I'll try to fit it in the next couple chapters. Also please tell my if I should add anything, cause that would help a lot! Thanks for reading! I'll try to upload soon!**

**Bye~ =p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all those who read my story! I appreciate it! Please review!**

**Thank you RingoTart for your positive comment! I try to update fast, but sometimes it'll take me awhile.**

**Also thank you Punk Heart and KokoroBliss! I'm sooo happy I'm getting positive comments! =D**

**Gakuen Alice is owned by people who are not me.**

**So Mikan's Shopping day continues!**

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

I knew Mikan in her new dress looked beautiful, and apparently others thought so too. As we walked down the main street of Central Town, I heard catcalls and whistles as we passed by. Mikan didn't seem to mind, but every time it happened she would blush, but ignore them. Some of the guys that approached us, were usually scared off by my glare, but some of the braver guys had to be... *cough cough*... taught a lesson.

_Couple minutes ago_

_"Hey good looking! Wanna ditch those two losers and join some real men?" _

_Some random guys walked up to Mikan. They were tall, buff, and stupid. _

_"Come on!"_

_ One of them grabbed Mikan. _

_"No! Let GO!" _

_She resisted and punched them, but to them it was like being hit by a marshmallow. The guy only chuckled and dragged her away. _

_"NATSUME! HELP!" _

_I was already angry at those apes, but that pushed me over the edge._

_ "WAHHHHH!"_

_ the next thing I knew, the two guys were running around with their pants on fire, courtesy of yours truly. Mikan hid behind me and stuck her tongue out._

_ "Mehhhhh!" she yelled at them. "Thanks Natsume. You're a lifesaver" _

_She grabbed my arm and continued to walk._

From then on, no other guys had bothered us, but Mikan continued to stay by my side. It was kind of nice.

Mikan's POV

After the incident I stayed by Natsume just in case it happened again. For some reason, now, when I hang out with him, I feel safe and comfortable. _Hmm..I wonder what changed?_ We stopped by lots of cool shops. Like one with crazy inventions, where Hotaru got sparkles in her eyes. And we went to the pet shop for Ruka and his cute little bunny. And surprisingly Natsume went to a book store, he got some manga. We were walking when Hotaru suggested ice-cream.

"Can I have some chocolate ice-cream?"

"Sure whatever."

"Yay!"

I walked with Hotaru when something caught my eye. I stopped and looked into a store window, inside was a cute little white Neko-Necklace. (Cat-Necklace)

Ruka's POV

Mikan stopped in front of a window, and Hotaru went ahead of her.

"Ne Sakura, what are you looking at?"

She didn't look at me, but responded, "This cat necklace."

I looked in the window and inside was a chain with a little cat head attached to it. (Not a real head BTW) It was pure white, and had no color at all. It looked like the person who made it, didn't bother to paint it.

"What's so special about it?"

"If you buy it, a person with an art alice will paint it whatever color you want."

I smirked, kind of knowing where this was going. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Natsume behind us. _Perfect, Hotaru won't mind if I help push these two along._

"So what color would you paint the cat?"

Mikan, who still didn't realize Natsume was behind her said

"Probably, black with red eyes."

"Hmm.. I think I know the reason, but tell me why."

She blushed "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

I nodded.

"W-Well, it kinda reminds me of N-Natsume."

She blushed an even deeper red "W-Well it's t-too bad I'm already saving up for something, or else I would get it."

She quickly walked away, her face as red as a fire truck.

Natsume's POV

_Reminds her of me? _I was shocked by 2 things: 1. She actually wanted something that reminded her of me, and 2. She didn't notice me standing _right_ behind her. I mean how dense can someone be? But I felt happy for some reason, that she wanted something that was like me. _Hmmmm... should I? _I shrugged, I guess I would.

Ruka's POV

I think my plan went pretty well. It seemed liked Mikan is slowly, and I mean _slowly,_ realizing her feelings. _Not sure about Natsume though._ Natsume is dense too. Not as dense as Mikan, but too dense to know his feelings. *Sigh* I glanced over at the Neko-Necklace, but it wasn't there anymore. _That was fast..._ I looked over at Natsume and he had a new bag that wasn't there before. I smiled to myself, _maybe he's not as dense as I thought._

"Hey, Ruka. What flavor ice-cream do you want?"

Mikan's POV

After we got our ice-cream, we sat on a park bench in "Friendly Silence"... _It's kind of nice sitting with everyone._

"Oi Polka Dots, your ice-cream is dripping."

"Wha?" I asked confused.

Next thing I know, Natsume is inches from my face, licking my ice-cream. My face turned red.

"W-What are you d-doing?"

Natsume wiped his mouth. "You should be thankful, it was about to drip." He smirked,

"Huh?"

I heard Ruka and Hotaru whisper, "Indirect kiss..."

My face turned a deeper shade of red.

"I-I-Indirect k-k-kiss?"

Then I lost it.

"NATSUME! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? YOU PERVERT!"

I stormed off trying to calm down. _Why am I still blushing? Why is my heart beating so fast?_

Natsume's POV

I'm glad she was too embarrassed to look at my face, or she might have seen me blushing. As I calmed myself down, Hotaru went to get Mikan. I didn't think she would come back, but Hotaru said something that made her jump with joy.

She ran over to me, "Come on lets go!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the movie theater.

"What did you tell her?" I yelled at Hotaru.

"I told her we would go see a movie and your paying!" She smirked.

_I'm gonna kill Imai. _

"Ok, but I get to choose the movie."

Mikan was so excited to see the movie, that she totally forgot about the ice-cream.

"What are we going to watch?"

I smirked evilly "Paranormal Activity 2"

"P-Paranormal A-Activity? It's o-ok! I'm not scared of g-ghosts!"

Of course she was lying, because I could practically hear her knees knocking together.

"It's ok," I said, "It's not as bad as you think."

"Really?" She looked at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"Of course. It's a whole lot worse!"

"Natsume you big jerk!" I silently laughed to myself.

"Lets go."

The movie wasn't scary at all, but Mikan had her eyes closed most of the time. She was whimpering and at one point crying. I don't know why, but suddenly I put my arm around her.

"It's ok, stop crying Polka Dots." I mumbled.

As soon as she felt my arm around her, she buried her face in my shirt. "But it's so scary!"

"Shhh..."

I tried to calm her down. I rubbed her back and kept my arm around her.

"Shh... It'll be alright, don't worry. I'll protect you from the ghosts."

_What the hell am I saying? _

"R-Really?"

She looked at me with big, brown, pleading eyes.

"Yeah.. Don't worry."

Eventually she calmed down and we spent the rest of movie with my arm around her.

Mikan's POV

It was really sweet of Natsume to comfort me. It felt really natural with his arm around me. When the movie was done, Natsume removed his arm, I was kind of disappointed. The rest of the day was uneventful. We shopped a little more and ate some food.

"Today was really fun!" I said while stretching. "We should do this again!"

Everyone nodded, except for Natsume who just said,"Hn"

"Then it's decided!" I said grinning. "Let's go back."

* * *

><p><strong>With that Mikan's Shopping Adventure Ends! Lots of stuff happened!<strong>

**Thanks to the people who read this. Love Ya~**

**Really appreciate you peoples!**

**Any requests? BTW Please Review! If you review, you inspire me to try and update faster!**

**Thanks~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading! I love you peoples! XD**

**When I started writing, I had the writing bug and couldn't stop. Now that bug has left me T.T, and I probably won't be updating as fast as before.**

**Arigato to RingoTart and KokoroBliss! I heart you peoples! Thanks for constantly reviewing!**

**No matter how much I pray, Gakuen Alice is still not owned by me. **

**It's time for the Gakuen Alice Anniversary Party! What's that you ask? Read to find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

"Oh no I'm late!"

I, once again, overslept. I ran as fast as I could to my class. **BANG!** I threw open the door. "Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late!"

Anna and Nonoko waved to me. "Wow. Mikan just in time!"

I took my seat, just as the door flung open again.

"Hello! My beautiful and wonderful class!"

"Hello Narumi-Sensei," The class responded, except for one red-eyed student. When Narumi walked in, everyone was extremely surprised. Instead of the pink and purple outfits he usually wears, Narumi was wearing a black suit with a red tie.

"You all know the reason why I'm dressed like this?"

Everyone started cheering, "IT'S THE START OF THE GAKUEN ALICE ANNIVERSARY PARTY!"

The Gakuen Alice Anniversary Party (Or G.A.A.P) is a party celebrating the existence of Gakuen Alice. It's held every year, and it's like a mix-up between the Christmas party and the Alice festival. It only lasts for 1 day, but it's really, really awesome. There's a cleared area in the forest where we always hold it. There are three groups to prepare the party. The cake making group, where they make a giant cake. The decorating group, where they decorate the forest area. And the gift wrapping group. The week before G.A.A.P, you take the gifts you bought, write the name of who you want to give it to, and leave them with the gift wrapping group. They wrap it, and on the morning of the party, the gifts arrive on the person's bed. All morning, you are supposed to find out who sent you which gift. If you find the right person before the dance, you can choose whether to dance with them or not, but if you can't figure out who sent the gift, then whoever sent it, gets to choose. This is called the Gift Scramble, because everyone is scrambling to find out who sent their gift. (So they won't have to dance with someone they don't like) After the Gift Scramble, we eat cake, dance, and watch fireworks made by the decorating group.

"This is the 125th year Gakuen Alice has been open, and remember you can wear anything you want."

At this, the girls cheered. "We don't have to wear weird costumes? YES!"

"Students we have one week until the G.A.A.P so work hard!"

No one really listened to Narumi, because they were all discussing the party.

"I heard that if you dance the last dance with someone, you'll be together forever!" Anna squealed

"Yeah, and they don't announce that it's the last dance until your halfway through it! So you could be dancing with anyone!"

More girls squealed, "I also heard that if you get a secret present during the fireworks, then you will be together with whoever sent it to you!"

I don't get what's the big deal about that, but I just squealed along with everyone else.

Narumi coughed to get our attention "Some of you have been requested by certain groups. I will write down the names and which group."

The people who were chosen by the cake group, were: Natsume, Hotaru, Shumire (Permy), Yuu (Iinchou), and Anna. Those chosen by the decorating group, were: Ruka, Nonoko, Kitsuneme (Fox-Eyes), Mochou, Iinchou, and Hotaru. And the gift wrapping group chose: Hotaru. I was chosen by the cake making group and decorating group too.

"Narumi, why was I requested when my alice can't help anyone?"

He just gave me a _you'll know soon enough _smile.

"Ok, those who were requested, go to your groups. Those chosen twice or more will have to constantly move. Those who weren't chosen go to whichever group you want. Ar Revoir!"

_I wonder why I was requested? I never get requested! _I was entering the kitchen, when Tsubasa-senpai walked up to me.

"Yo Chibi~ You and your partner have a big job in the cake making group."

_Partner? Natsume?_ I pictured myself stuck to that guys arm trying to help control his alice. I shuddered.

"Uhh... Mikan?"

I turned around and there was my favorite D.A. student, Nobara.

"Nobara-Chan? Nooobaarrraa-Chaaan!"

I ran to her with my arms outstretched.

"Miikaaaan-Chaaan! I wanted to see you!"

She ran to me, and we were hugging and catching up. We probably would have stayed that way if Tsubasa hadn't of interrupted.

"Okay, Nobara, Mikan, your job is to combine your alices and cool the cake and anything else down. You must be very careful and cool it just right, or else everything will be ruined. No pressure!"

With that, he walked away. I grinned at my part-time partner, "Come on Nobara! Let's give it our best shot!"

For the first day of preparation, we worked on cooling things. Sometimes we would mess up, and some cake (or a person) would end up being frozen.

"Nobikan! You're needed over here!"

I laughed, "Nobikan? I guess that's our new "couple" name."

We worked hard and by the end of the day we were pooped. But Hotaru probably had it worse. All day she was flying (On her flying swan invention) from each group and inventing things that they needed. And at the end of every day she was in a dark and grumpy mood. I made the mistake of trying to talk to her during lunch.

_Flashback~_

_"Ne Hotaru! Wanna eat lunch together?" **BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! _**BAK**_**__**_**A! BAKA! BAKA!** _**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! _**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_**__** _"Wahh! HOTARU YOU MEANIE!" T.T__

It was a short flashback, but that was how long that moment lasted.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week, Nobikan, (What we're called when I'm with Nobara) worked with the decoration group. We walked around making snow. That might not sound hard, but we had to make unmeltable snow which was practically impossible! It took a million tries! Whenever we got close, everything went down hill. We would finally cover all the trees with snow that seemed not to melt, but the moment we relaxed, everything disappeared! No, it didn't melt, it <strong><em>DISAPPEARED! <em>**Gone! Poof! Like it was never there! You don't know how frustrating it was. It was like 10 steps forward, and 100 steps back! Finally, finally, we did it. All trees in the area, (which were like 150), were covered in unmeltable snow. (At least we hoped it was unmeltable, but at that point we really didn't care). It took so long to cover the trees, that, by the time we finished, it was the 2 days before the start of the party. I still needed to get my gifts wrapped, and pick out what to wear!

This is my list of presents I'm giving to people.

List of presents:

Ruka: Scarfs and earmuffs for him and his bunny.

Yuu: The Big Book of Information.

Anna: New spatula and pan.

Nonoko: New test tube set.

Hotaru: Bottomless Purse. (So she can fit all the tools she needs in one convenient place)

Shumire: Alice Proof Headband. (So when she's on a date with Koko, he can't read her mind)

Koko: Alice Amplification Necklace. (So he can read Permy's mind when she's wearing the headband. XD)

Mochou: Hair Growing Hat. (Just in case he wants a new hairstyle)

Natsume: Mystery Present.

Narumi: Manicure Set

* * *

><p>Tomorrow, everyone will prepare for the party. And on the day of the party, all hell will break loose. You'll probably be tackled by 10 people and tackle 20 people. (at the least.) You'll get bruises and black eyes, possibly broken bones, but that's what makes it sooo fun. I can't wait!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is about the official start of the Party! <strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reads my story! And to the people who favorited this! You guys are awesome. **

**I appreciate the reviewers (though there are only like 3 or 4 different people). ****I also hope more people will review! **

**I Love You Peoples!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading my story! Please review!**

**I love you people who review and fave this story! **

**Spring Break is over, so updating will take longer.**

**Sorry for not updating. Well, its been about over a week, but I'm still sorry! Busy with homework and stuff. =P**

**Anyways...**

**Gakuen Alice is not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda, you know the drill.**

**The start of the G.A.A.P.!**

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

It was the day of the party, and right in front of me was the biggest pile of presents I've ever seen. There were like 15 presents! (Which might not seem a lot to you, but when you grow up with your grandpa, you usually get one or two presents at the most.) I quickly tore through all of them.

1 Guineas Book of World Records; probably from Yuu.  
>1 cake that moves around; I'm pretty sure that came from Anna.<br>1 energy drink that looks homemade so I think it came from Nonoko.  
>1 midnight blue beanie; maybe from Tsubasa-Senpai.<br>1 Makeup Kit, probably from Sumire.  
>1 perfume bottle; from Narumi?<br>1 Bunny Scarf; maybe from Ruka?  
>1 fancy card with money in it, from?<br>1 hair clip with a rose on it, not sure who its from.  
>1 shield with a smiley face on it from IDK<br>1 crystal snowflake, from Nobara?  
>2 Alice Sunglasses (that help you control your alice) from Misaki?<br>1 Camera; from Natsume?

And, believe it or not, the Neko-Necklace I've been dying to have! It was even colored the way I wanted! (Black fur with red eyes, heh heh).

Some of the presents I opened, I'm not sure who it came from. I was pondering which presents came from whom when my bedroom door was thrown open. There's only one person who I know, who would open my door with out knocking.

Hotaru...

"Hey Baka, did you give me this?"

She held up the purse I gave her, but I played dumb.

"Huh? What's that?" I tried putting on my best confused face, but failed horribly,

"Baka, don't play stupid with me, you're horrible at lying." She held up a note. "I found this inside." And read the note aloud. "_Dear Hotaru, I hope you like your gift. Love, Mystery Person." _

She looked at me, "First, only _you_ call me by my first name. Second, it was signed_ love_, which no one else would do. And third, only _you_ are stupid enough to leave a note." I held up my hands in defeat, "Ok. You caught me." I grinned hugely. "Baka, have you figured out my present yet?"

I looked over at my presents and I had a stroke of genius. (Which is really rare for me) I picked up the Rose hair clip.

"Why would I give you something like _that_?"

I laughed, "You're not gonna fool me this time! This matches the sakura dress you gave me a couple weeks ago."

Hotaru smiled, "Ok, Mikan. Looks like your smarter than I thought. I guess I'll dance with you."

My smile grew. "Yay! Thanks Hotaru!" I hugged her.

"Come on, lets go find the others." she walked out the door, I followed.

"Don't forget to bring your presents!"

The whole day, me and Hotaru walked around finding our classmates. We met Koko along the way, and he immediately found out which present I gave him. He had that silly grin on his face (As always).

"Ahh... So you gave me the Alice enhancing necklace, _and_ you gave my girlfriend an Alice proof headband. Interesting..."

"Koko!" I wailed, "That's so unfair! You have the Mind Reading Alice!"

I was waving my arms up and down, obviously ticked off, but he just laughed and walked away.

"By the way, I gave you that smiley shield to protect you from Hotaru's Baka Gun!"

Hotaru was angry that someone found a way to block her gun, so she shot Koko. Unfortunately for her, Koko brought out another smiley shield and blocked it.

"There was a sale!" He yelled at a pissed Hotaru, "And, I gave one to everyone in our class." He laughed and ran off.

Hotaru was trying to figure out a way to destroy the smiley shields when we saw Sumire.

"Permy!"

She looked at me. "Hi Mikan! Thanks for the Alice proof headband!"

I gaped,_ how did she know?_

Looking at my surprised face, she said "Koko told me."

I closed my mouth, "Oh..." _That jerk! _"Thanks for the makeup!"

She grinned, "You knew!"

We were talking when Koko walked up to us again. Sumire quickly put on the headband.

"Ha! Now you can't read my mind!"

She stuck her tongue out.

Koko put on the necklace I gave him and said, "Mikan is such a nice person for giving me this headband. I'm glad I can protect myself from that Koko. It's annoying when he reads my mind, but I still love him."

Sumire's face turned red, "W-w-what? How is this possible?"

Koko held up his necklace, "This amplifies my Alice and makes it stronger, without it I can't read your mind when you have that headband on."

Sumire ran towards him, "GIVE THAT TO ME!"

He just laughed and playfully ran away, while an angry Sumire ran after him.

We kept walking around and we met Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Mochou.

"Hey!"

I ran up to them and guessed which presents they gave me.

"Wow Mikan, you're good at this." Anna said.

I smiled, but then I turned to Mochou, "Hey why did you give me that card with money in it?"

I knew it came from him because when I was searching through my presents, he totally freaked out when my hand touched the card.

"Um... Well you're a friend of Natsume, so I wanted to get you something, but I didn't know what. So I thought, 'Everyone likes money', and that's what I got you."

I was confused, "I'm not Natsume's friend, we're enemies."

He just looked at me, "Really? Cause you guys spend a lot of time together, and when I see you with him, you look really happy. But if you're not his friend, I'll take that money back."

He grabbed the money, but I snatched it out of his hands.

"Uh... Just kidding! We are friends!"

I laughed nervously, but he just shrugged. _Am I really his friend? We do spend a lot of time together, and it is fun hanging out with him. I wonder what he thinks..._

"Tsubasa-Senpai!"

I ran to my favorite Senpai, but he started to run away.

"Tsubasa-Senpai! Not again!"

I ran after him and tackled him to the ground.

He started laughing, "Wow Mikan. You're getting better at this every year!"

Every since the first time I celebrated G.A.A.P., Tsubasa said that walking up to people is boring. So he ran away from me to see if I would chase him. Sure enough his plan worked, and every year, I try to tackle him. "

Mou, Tsubasa-Senpai!" I pouted, "It's fun tackling you, but it's so tiring!"

He just grinned and lifted me into the air.

"So Chibi~ Do you know what gift I sent you?"

"Of course! You sent me the beanie!"

He smirked "Nope! I guess I'm not dancing with you this year!"

I pouted again, "You aren't gonna fool me!"

I started arguing with him when Misaki-Senpai walked up to me.

"What are you guys fighting about this time?"

Tsubasa grinned and turned to her, "Shorty here thinks I sent her a beanie."

I glared at him, "Stop lying! Who else would send me a beanie?"

Misaki looked at me, "I would!"

I stood there dumbfounded. (And by "stood" she means being carried by her Senpai).

"Whaaa?"

My senpais grinned at me, "We tricked ya!~"

I tried to flail my arms without hitting anyone, "But who sent me the sunglasses?"

"That would be me." Tsubasa-Senpai grinned, "Don't worry, we'll still dance with you."

I grinned and hugged him,

"Thanks!~"

"Oi Shadow, why don't you put her down? You child molester," (IDK why I put that in, it just seemed like something Natsume would say XD)

I looked behind me, "Natsume! Ruka-Pyon!"

Natsume's POV

It's such a pain trying to find the people who sent you gifts. Because if your a guy like me, with a thousand and something fan girls, the presents really start to pile up. Thankfully, Narumi let me donate some presents (And by some, I mean all of the ones from people I don't know) to 'charity'. He even said that they wouldn't be counted as presents, and I wouldn't have to dance with any of my fan girls.

Ruka and I were just walking around, when we saw that idiot in the Shadow idiot's arms. I fumed with jealousy, but I, being who I was, quickly hid it.

"Oi Shadow, why don't you put her down? You child molester,"

Mikan turned around and saw us, and she instantly flashed us a one of her brightest smiles.

"Natsume! Ruka-Pyon!" She ran towards us.

"Hey Mikan," Ruka said, "Did you give me this scarf?"

Ruka held up a red and white striped scarf,

She grinned, "Yup!"

Ruka looked confused, "What am I supposed to do with the tiny scarf?" He held up a mini version of the scarf he got.

She rolled her eyes, which I found extremely cute. "It's for your bunny. Duh."

She grabbed a bunny scarf from her bag, "Is this from you?"

Ruka smiled, "Yup."

We were walking around when I decided it was my turn to ask questions,

"Hey Baka, what's with your gift?"

She smiled sweetly at me, "What are you talking about?"

This was so irritating. "I'm talking about this!"

I held up her present. It was that stupid hat with cat ears on it, that I was forced to wear on that shopping day. Everyone burst out laughing,

"Ok, next one who laughs gets burnt to a crisp!"

To emphasize my point, I threw a fireball and Shadow's head. This immediately shut everyone up except for that idiot, she just kept on laughing. I can't threaten her, because of her nullification.

"Why are you complaining? It fits you nicely!"

She took a step forward, grabbed the cat hat, and stuffed it onto my head. Next thing I knew, I heard the sound of a camera clicking. I pulled the hat off my head, and in front of me was Mikan, taking pictures.

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

I ran towards her, but she hid behind Hotaru.

"Ne Hotaru, I think this picture could be a best seller!"

Hotaru grinned evilly, "Finally, I'm rubbing off of you."

I growled, "I swear, if you don't give that to me, I'm gonna-"

"Do what? You can't harm me!"

She was right, so I burned the instead camera.

"Hey!" Mikan yelled, "Why did you burn the camera you gave me?"

I stood there stunned, "I didn't give you that."

She looked at me, "Then what did you give me? And more importantly, who gave me this camera?"

I closed my eyes, "Who cares about who gave that to you?"

Mikan pouted, "Hmp, fine! C'mon Hotaru! I bet you can find a way to get the pictures from the camera!"

Hotaru smirked evilly, "Yeah, I already know how."

Mikan's POV

After having my camera burned, me and Hotaru finished up the gift scramble. I figured out everyone's gift except for the camera and the Neko-necklace. I got tackled by a bunch of random guys I didn't know. They said they thought I was someone else and walked away blushing. Whenever that happened, Hotaru would just smirk and say something like, 'You are so dense,' or 'It's not a coincidence," I didn't get what she meant. Before the dance, Hotaru figured out a way to get my pictures out, so I had a bunch of pics of Kitty-Natsume! (So Kawaii!) She said she would store them for 'the right time'. I didn't get that either. I'm heading back to my room to get ready for the dance. I'm so excited! I can't wait to dance with everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chap is the dance!<strong>

**Who sent Mikan that necklace? I bet you know! (It's kinda obvious) But if you don't, just stay tuned!**

**Imma gonna be busy very soon, cause of tests and stuff, sooo it might take me awhile to update. (Unless I get a burst of inspiration)**

**So I hope you review! I haven't gotten a review in awhile. It makes me sad! T.T **

**BTW Thanks to RedRubyS.C. for reviewing! It means a lot! **

**Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to RingoTart, KokoroBliss, and nyien for reviewing!**

**I own Gakuen Alice! NOT!**

**It's time for the dance!~ Woo!**

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

In a couple hours I get to dance with everyone! It's going to be sooo much fun! Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and Hotaru came to my 2-star room and we helped each other get ready. I was wearing the sakura dress Hotaru gave me, white sandals, and the pink rose hair clip Hotaru got me for the gift scramble. My hair was down and I wore a little makeup (courtesy of Sumire). Hotaru was wearing a purple dress with purple heels. She wore little makeup, but she still looked beautiful. Anna and Nonoko were wearing dresses that came down to their knees. Anna's dress was pink and strapless, and Nonoko's dress was blue with one strap that went over her shoulder. Nonoko's hair was in a bun, and Anna's hair was in a single braid. They were wearing high heels that matched their dresses. Sumire's dress was dark green that went down to her mid-thigh it was kinda clingy, but not extremely clingy. Her hair was in a french braid and she wore high heels and makeup. It took forever to get ready because Sumire couldn't decide between a light green dress or a dark green dress. By the time we all got ready, we had 10 minutes to get to the dance.

We hopped into Hotaru's giraffe car and made our way to the forest. As we arrived in the clearing I was speechless. All the trees were covered in blinking lights and snow. (Thankfully it didn't melt.) There were also some colored lanterns that glowed brightly. It made the snow look different colors. The lights made the snow sparkle and everything looked beautiful. There was a giant bonfire and everyone was talking, waiting for the party to officially start. There was also a buffet table, where Hotaru immediately went to. It was kind of chilly, but I didn't mind. Everything looked so pretty and breathtaking.

A couple minutes after I arrived, Narumi-Sensei came and announced the official start of the Gakuen Alice Anniversary Dance! After that, Narumi came over to me and we started to dance. Dancing with Narumi was really fun, he was being really silly and making funny jokes! When the dance was over I went over to Anna and Nonoko and we danced. Sometimes they play classical music, meant for two people, and sometimes they play fast music, so you can dance with more than one person.

All night I danced with my friends. I danced with Tsubasa-Senpai, Misaki-Senpai, Hotaru, Sumire, Koko, Yuu, Mochou, Ruka, and a ton of other people! It took forever to convince Hotaru to dance with me. All she wanted to do was eat crab and crab brains. I don't get why she likes crab brains so much, it seems gross to me. I told her that once; I got hit by her Baka Gun. After begging her to dance with me, she finally agreed. We danced and it was really fun!

The sky got darker, and the DJ started to played more slow songs. All the couples started to dance together. Hotaru and Ruka, Anna and Mochou, Yuu and Nonoko, Sumire and Koko, Tsubasa and Misaki. I felt kind left out watching all my friends and their boyfriends dance, but I also felt happy for them too. I was about to go to the buffet table, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Natsume's POV

I never wanted to go to the dance, but Ruka persuaded me to. Dances have never been my thing. Every dance I've been to, I've been swarmed by my fangirls. Not fun. But I still go to see one person. Mikan. She always looks beautiful. _Wait, what am I thinking? Beautiful? Her? No. I only talk to her to get her irritated. That's right. _That's right. It's the only reason I hang out with her. I just like to tease her. Right?

I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder

"Would you like to dance?"

Mikan's POV

"Would you like to dance?"

I turned around and was really shocked to see Natsume, and even more shocked that he wanted to dance. With me! I really wanted to dance with him, but he didn't get me a present and rules are rules.

"You didn't get me a present so I can't dance with you." I pouted, "I can only dance with the people who gave me presents, that's the rules."

He smirked, "Idiot. I did give you a gift."

I stood there stunned,_ what?_ "Oh yeah? What?"

He rolled his eyes, "I gave you the Neko-Necklace."

_What? The necklace? How did he know I wanted that? _

"I saw you looking at it with Ruka when we were shopping awhile back."

I blinked, _How did he know what color I wanted? _

"I also overheard your conversation."

I blushed, _he knew that it reminded me of him. _

"I can't believe you wanted something like me."

I blushed even more, _It's like he's reading my mind! How does he know what I'm thinking?_

"I don't, you're just really predictable."

My face, that was red from embarrassment, was now red with anger. I was about to tell him what a big jerk he was when he asked, "Well, I got you a gift. Wanna dance or not?"

Natsume's POV

She grinned and flashed me a huge smile, all her anger forgotten.

"Sure! I'd love to!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. She turned around and looked at me, obviously not knowing what to do. I sighed, grabbed her arms, and pulled her in. She blushed as I put my arms around her waist. I positioned her arms around my shoulders and we began to sway to the music. I knew it surprised her that I pulled her in so forcefully. The shock was evident on her face. She was like an open book, waiting for someone like me to discover all her secrets.

We danced in silence for awhile. "So... Natsume."

I raised my eyebrows, "Yes?"

She looked uncomfortable, "Why did you give me that necklace?"

I rolled my eyes, "Because you wanted it."

She shook her head, "That's not what I mean! Usually you're mean to me! Why did you suddenly do something nice?"

_Crap she's right! I'm never nice to her! _

"Well... to tell you the truth, I-" _wanted to see the look on your face when you realized I gave it to you. _I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?"

Mikan's POV

"...to tell you the truth, I-"

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?"

I felt Natsume stiffen, but he released me, nodded to the other guy, and simply said: "Of course..." and walked away. I stared at the boy in front of me. I've never seen him before. He had curly chocolate brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a friendly smile. Oddly, it felt like I knew him.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I can't dance with people who didn't give me a present."

He flashed me a big smile, "But Mikan, I gave you that camera."

I stood there shocked, "H-How do you know my name?"

He just smiled, took my arms, and put them around his neck. And, just like before with Natsume, we danced.

He leaned forward, "Soon, you'll know everything."

I danced stiffly for awhile, but soon, I grew comfortable in his arms. There was just something really familiar with this guy. I felt like I know him from somewhere.

"Ahem..." I looked up, Narumi-Sensei was talking. "Everybody look at your partner!"

I looked at my mystery boy.

"This is the last dance! So, if rumors are true, you and your partner will be together forever! Enjoy this dance, then its time for the fireworks!"

_Together forever with a guy I don't know? _We finished the dance and I asked him, "W-Who are you?"

He smiled and said, "You'll know soon enough." With that he bowed and walked away, leaving me very confused.

Natsume's POV

Damn that guy! He interrupted our dance! It's not like I could have said no, if I did, it would seem like I actually _like _Mikan. I almost burned that guy! Good thing I've practiced holding in my temper. It made my blood boil seeing Mikan dance with someone else, especially with a random stranger. And when that gay teacher announced the last dance, puh-lease. Together forever? Not if _I_ have anything to do with it.

Mikan's POV

Soon after Mystery Boy (MB) left, Hotaru took me to where the fireworks were being displayed. There was a bunch of really cool fireworks, but I was too distracted with MB to focus. _Who is he? I think I know him from somewhere, but I can't remember! _"Mikan?" I looked up at Hotaru. She looked kind of worried, (Which was a first), "Are you ok?" I put on my best smile, "Yeah, everything's great!" She looked like she didn't believe me, but she let it go. _Everything'll be fine. I'm just going to enjoy this moment. _I grabbed Hotaru's arm and watched the rest of the fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally iSats and testing is ova! <strong>

**Well... that's not the only reason it took longer to update. I'm just a procrastinator! Woo~ **

**If you don't know what that means, look it up!**

**So... how's ma story? **

**Probably suckish. Who cares? I just like writing! Woot~**

**Soooo please review, tell me whatcha think, and stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you CaraRein (A.K.A KokoroBliss) and princess14147 for reviewing!**

**More thanks to MizuKaze for your very awesome review! I really appreciate your review! It made me feel glad that I'm writing this! Thanks~**

**Hmm... I wonder who that mysterious boy was?**

**Well keep reading and you'll find out!**

**Even though I love Gakuen Alice, I do not own it.**

**It's the day after the dance!**

**BTW learned a new fanfic term: OOC-Out of Character. So sorry if my characters are OOC**

**And... My English teacher was talking about the rules of writing down a conversation, and apparently you're supposed to start a new paragraph every time a new line of dialogue appears. So I'll be going back and editing my past chapters.**

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

I was sitting in my seat, waiting for class to start. It was the first time I came to class early (surprising right?) and the teacher had the nerve to be late? *Sigh* Well, being early is better than rushing to school. I continued to stare out the window when Narumi-Sensei finally came in.

"Hello! My b-e-a-utiful class!" I was to 'preoccupied' with staring outside to greet Narumi. "We have a new student!~" This got my attention, I looked up.

"I wonder what they look like!" Some of the girls in the class squealed, "I hope he's HOT!"

Hotaru looked at them icily, "What if he is a she?"

Some guys snickered and some said, "I hope _she's_ HOT!"

"Come on in!"

Narumi-Sensei gestured to the unknown person and in came a boy around my age. He had curly chocolate brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a friendly smile (Sound like someone you know? XD). I gasped in my head. _It's my Mystery Boy! He's the new student? Who does he remind me of? Ugh! So frustrating!_

"Oh My Gosh! He's SO cute!" One random girl said.

"Nuh-Uh, he's H-O-T, HOT!" A bunch of girls were ogling over him.

"Well... introduce yourself!"

MB smiled and said, "My name is Micheal Sasuke,"

I gasped, this time out loud, but thankfully some girls were squealing so no one heard me.

"I am 16 years old and-" (Note: Mikan and everyone are 15)

"What star ranking are you?" Someone blurted out.

Most of the girls shot daggers at him for interrupting their new idol, but Micheal just smiled and laughed. _I know that laugh! I remember now! _

"My star ranking is two, and my alice is-"

I stood up from my seat, not caring if people stared, "Mikey? Is that you?"

Micheal looked at me and flashed me a huge grin, (which caused some girls to faint) and yelled "Miky! You finally noticed!"

(Note: Mikey is pronounced 'Mike-ee' and Miky is pronounced 'Mee-kee')

Mikey started walking towards me, "Is it really you?" I asked.

"Sure is!" When I heard that I couldn't stop myself from running and flinging myself into his arms.

Normal POV

Mikan suddenly ran towards Mikey's already outstretched arms. She flung herself into him, almost knocking him over and started sobbing into his shirt, "I thought-sob I'd never-sob see you again!" Micheal started to cradle Mikan in his arms,

"Shhh... Calm down, it's ok."

She looked at him, tears still streaming down her face, "You left so suddenly! I didn't even get to say good-bye. You don't know how much I've missed you."

She buried her head in Micheal's chest once again. "Don't ever leave without telling me again!"

Micheal smiled and continued to hug her, "I know, I won't."

Mikan continued to sob, not even noticing the scene she was making and the rising temperature.

"Who does she think she is? Hugging and calling Sasuke-Kun by his first name." A bunch of jealous girls were gossiping and unknowingly voicing out everyone's thoughts. People started whispering to each other, not noticing the death glares coming from Natsume that was directed to a certain new kid. Micheal was talking to Mikan,

"We have so much to catch up on! We'll be spending a lot more time together!"

"Ahem!" Koko stood up and finally asked what everyone was thinking, "So... Uh... What's your relationship with Micheal?"

Hotaru decided to answer this, "Micheal used to live in our village," she explained, "He's Mikan's B-"

Mikan shot Hotaru a _please don't tell anyone _look and Hotaru closed her mouth, but held up a sign that said, 'You owe me.' Everyone started gossiping again,

"B? Boyfriend?"

"What does B mean?"

"Mikan doesn't deserve Micheal!"

This would have gone on for the rest of the day if Narumi-Sensei wasn't there.

"Hate to break up the touching reunion, but we have to get class started. Micheal, who would you like to have as a partner?"

The hands of all the girls (Except Hotaru and Mikan) immediately shot up.

"Isn't it obvious?" Micheal grabbed Mikan's hand, "I want Mikan as my partner!"

The girls started to groan, but Mikan was bouncing up and down from happiness,

"Yay! Come on Micheal!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the seat next to her.

"Micheal, this is Natsume. Natsume, Micheal. Natsume is my other partner!"

Micheal greeted Natsume and held out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you Natsume-Kun!"

Natsume sent him a death glare that would have scared even Persona, but it seemed to have no effect on the new kid.

"Hn."

Natsume ignored Micheal and continued to read his manga.

"Don't worry Micheal! He's always like that!"

Micheal grinned and said, "No probs."

Natsume's POV

_Who the fuck is this guy? And how does he know Polka? _It took all the restraint I had to not burn the new kid. Greeting an old friend? Understandable. Hugging an old friend? Questionable. Holding hands and spending all day together? HELL NO! Mikan is _mine__! Wait! What am I saying? I'm never like this! Damn, what is it about Polka that makes me like this? For some reason, my heart beats faster and I instantly hate any guy around her! Why is this happening? _I shook my head to clear away my thoughts. _I must be sick! Yeah... That's the reason I'm like this. _But no matter how much I tried to convince myself, I knew that that wasn't the real reason.

Normal POV

"Because we have a new student, we'll be having a free day! Adieu!~"

After that, Narumi-Sensei left. Immediately everyone stood up and ran towards Micheal.

"Micheal! Wanna hang out with me?"

"Ne Micheal! Wanna shoot some hoops?"

"No! Hang out with me!" Everyone was trying to get Micheal's attention, but soon, everyone was flying across the room. Thanks to Hotaru.

"Long time to see, Hotaru!"

Hotaru gave Micheal one of her rare smiles, "It's good to see you, Mike."

Everyone gasped. Hotaru never smiles except when she's with Mikan or Ruka. A certain bunny-boy noticed this too, and was fuming with jealousy.

"Hi! I'm Ruka!" He walked (Or should I was stomped) towards Micheal and outstretched his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ruka-Pyon!"

Everyone went silent and thought, _Ruka-Pyon? Only Mikan says that. _Suddenly Mikan burst out laughing.

"Ah ha ha ha! Wow you're more like me than I thought!"

Everyone started laughing except Micheal (And Natsume of course), he looked very confused.

(Author's Note: Well... You know how we say "Meow" to make a cat's noise? Well in Japan, "Pyon" is the sound a bunny makes. So basically it's Ruka-Bunny =D)

"Hi! I'm Anna!"

"And I'm her boyfriend! Mochou." Mochou took Anna's hand.

"I'm Nonoko!"

"And I'm Yuu, her boyfriend!" Yuu put his arm around Nonoko.

"We're all Mikan's friends!" They said together.

"Hey I'm Sumire."

"And I'm her boyfriend Koko!" Koko as usual came out of nowhere and grabbed Sumire by the waist.

"K-K-Koko! What are you doing?" She blushed but didn't remove his arm.

Micheal smiled and greeted everyone, and they all seemed to be getting along well.

"Ready to head to lunch Mikey?"

Micheal smiled at Mikan, "Sure!"

Ruka's POV

To tell you the truth, I _was_ a bit jealous of Micheal. I mean, not a lot of people can make Hotaru smile. I pride myself at being one of them. So I was a little ticked off when the new kid could. After I started to chat with him, I realized he wasn't a bad guy. As much as I was jealous, I really can't hate the guy. He is a good person.

_Later At Lunch~  
><em>

Normal POV

"Uh... WOW!"

Everyone sitting at the table (and some people close by) were gaping at how much Micheal could eat.

*Nom Nom Nom Gulp!* "Ahh! That was satisfying!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. He had eaten one large pizza, fries, a large soda, and a chocolate milkshake by himself. Micheal patted his stomach

"That was really good! Anyone up for seconds?"

Some people started sweating.

"Ha! Just kidding!"

Koko laughed and said, "Your the first person I know that can eat more than Mikan!"

"Koko! I don't eat that much!"

Mikan pouted, everyone started laughing. Hotaru walked up with a poster in her hands and money signs in her eyes.

"Hey look at this."

Everyone looked at the poster. It had a picture of a stage on it and it said: _Low on cash? Well enter the Gakuen Alice Theater Competition! Winner gets 5,000 dollars and whatever money they get from selling tickets! Talk to Narumi-Sensei to learn more!_

Mikan's POV

I don't know how we ended up practicing for a play. All I know is that is took many hours, and a bunch of embarrassing pictures. I was happy to perform, but some people were a little reluctant.

_Flashback~_

_"No! There is no way I'll play the queen!" Ruka's face was bright red. "But Ruka," Hotaru said sweetly, "You don't want these pictures to go all over the school? Do you?" Hotaru held up a picture of Ruka and his animal friends dancing in the forest. "G-G-Give that back!" Ruka took a desperate lunge forward, but Hotaru simply took a step back and Ruka fell to the floor. "I'll only give this back if you play the queen." "B-But why?" Hotaru smirked, "We'll really rake in the dough if do." Ruka sighed, "I'll do it." Hotaru was savoring her victory when... "I'll do it if you play king."  
><em>

_End of Flashback~_

So there we were, practicing for the play. There was a lot of arguing and fighting about who would play whom. And we still haven't figured out what to perform! There were some "requirements" that Narumi-Sensei explained in order to win. Apparently we have to do a twist to a familiar fairy tale. *Sigh* This week is gonna be crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 7!<strong>

**You're probably wondering, "Is Micheal really Mikan's boyfriend? What about Natsume?" Well you just have to wait and see.**

**You might also be wondering "What does a play have to do with anything?" Everything has a point, so what a little bit.**

**So thanks for reading this far!**

**I love you guys! Please review! I really appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Woot!~**

**I never have or will own Gakuen Alice. T.T**

**Big thanks to CjColours and RingoTart for reviewing! I'm glad that you guys are reviewing!**

**BTW I won't reveal the twist until the actual play happens.**

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

So we decided to do the play Sleeping Beauty. This is the list of cast members:

Princess: Mikan  
>Prince: Micheal<br>Queen: Ruka  
>King: Hotaru<br>Fairy 1: Anna  
>Fairy 2: Nonoko<br>Fairy 3: Misaki  
>Witch: Sumire<br>Man: Koko  
>Narrator: Yuu<p>

* * *

><p>"No, no no! You're doing it all wrong!" Hotaru yelled at everyone.<p>

We were all practicing the play in the school auditorium. Some people were watching, like Mochou, Tsubasa, and Natsume.

"Mikan, you must be braver, more heroic-like, but still feminine."

I nodded. All the 'constructive criticism' Hotaru gave me was bouncing around my head. _Be more confident! Smile! Back straight! Stop acting like an idiot! _Ouch. That one hurt.

Then she rounded on the bystanders, "And you guys! If you're going to stand there, might as well help out. Run lines with some of the actors."

Natsume was paired with Micheal, Mochou with Koko, and Tsubasa with Misaki. Hotaru was still drilling me.

"Mikan, from the beginning!"

I took a deep breath, "Oh my! What a handsome Prince! I shall-"

"AHHHH!"

I heard a crash and a groan of pain that I immediately knew belonged to Micheal.

"Micheal! Are you ok?"

I rushed over to Micheal's side. He was sitting up, but holding his foot. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Ah, I think I twisted my ankle."

As soon as Hotaru heard this she rushed forward. Probably worried that Micheal wouldn't be able to perform, thus, less money.

"What happened?"

"I was running lines with Hyuuga, when he said I was a horrible actor. He said that he was better than me and stormed off stage. I thought I said something that angered him so I ran after him."

Hotaru finished for him, "And being the clumsy person you are, you tripped and twisted your ankle."

Micheal nodded. I felt bad that Micheal got hurt while helping us.

"Ne, Mikey, I'll take you to the infirmary."

I looked at Hotaru for approval and she nodded her head.

"I'll find someone to replace Micheal."

I helped Micheal stand up, and I put his arm around my shoulder. He put some of his weight on me and we hopped to the infirmary.

I chuckled, "This is just like old times, eh Mike?"

He smiled, "Yeah. Except _you_ fell from a tree."

We laughed and reminisced about old times. In no time we were in the infirmary. I handed him over to the nurse, who gently put Mikey on a bed.

"Ok Mikey, I'll keep you updated on the play. Get better soon!"

Mikey smiled and I walked back to the auditorium to find Hotaru and Natsume in the middle of a fight.

"I already told you, you witch I will not!"

"Hyuuga," Her voice was dangerous, "You were the one who caused Micheal to be unable to participate in the play. I'm losing money. In order to get my money back _you _ must be the prince."

"I will not!

I walked in.

"Natsume! You're going to be the prince?"

"No." He said coldly.

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, "Pleeaassee!~"

"No."

Hotaru sighed, "I didn't want to do this, but you forced me to."

Hotaru held up a picture of Natsume in his room. He was changing his clothes and all he was wearing was his boxers. Natsume's face turned pale.

"When? How? Why?"

"I took this picture a couple weeks ago. I used my fly-cam just in case I was in desperate need of your cooperation. If you don't want this picture to go everywhere in the school you'll be the prince."

Natsume looked furious, but he begrudgingly accepted.

* * *

><p>So now Natsume is the prince. We kept practicing all week. Micheal had a cast on his foot and was on crutches, but he still came to visit. It probably took all of his self-control not to laugh at Natsume. Finally it was the time for the competition. Each team that was participating sold their own tickets. The people who bought tickets to the first show was allowed to watch, then everyone had to leave, and the people who bought tickets for the next show would come in. We were the last people to perform, so we got to see everyone's performance. The first one to perform was Luna and her bitche-I mean friends. They were doing Cinderella. Guess who was Cinderella? Yup. Luna<p>

"Oh how I wish I could find my true love!" Luna said in an overly dramatic way.

"There's no way anyone would fall in love with you!" (True) said her lackeys, who were playing the step sisters.

"I heard the wail of a beautiful maiden! Are you she?" A guy (probably bribed) came in.

"Oh my prince!"

"Wow. You are beautiful! Lets get married!"

THE END.

It definitely was not the best performance. It didn't even have a good twist! I think Luna just wanted attention. Unfortunately for her only five people bought tickets. As the plays went on, more and more people came. I was really nervous by the time it was my turn.

"Mikan! Remember, stay calm, be confident. You are the Princess."

Hotaru was trying to help me calm down.

"Ok, ok. I'll be fine."

I peeked behind the curtain to see how many people came. It was a full house! I turned to Hotaru and she had money signs in her eyes. Probably calculating how much money she earned. I took another peek and saw Micheal in the front row. He gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and gave him a small wave. Hotaru gathered us in a meeting.

"Ok everyone. Do your best so I can win the money! Or else!"

(I stink at describing this so please use your imagination!)

Everyone gulped. I looked around. Ruka was playing the queen, so he was wearing a white old fashioned dress and gold (fake) crown. He was also wearing red lipstick and blush. (LOLOLOL XD) Hotaru was wearing a fake beard and robes that looked like they were made of velvet, but they weren't. Anna, Nonoko, and Misaki were wearing the same long flowing dresses except Anna's was pink, Nonoko's was dark blue, and Misaki's was green. They also wore fairy wings and they were carrying wands. Koko seemed to enjoy being an old man. I guess it's because he gets to wear a white beard and dye his hair white. Sumire looked kind of scary in her outfit. She was wearing a long, elegant purple dress, and her makeup really did make her look like a witch. I was wearing an orange dress, but it was designed to make it easy for me to run around. And Natsume was wearing a very princely outfit. He had white puffy pants and was wearing a blue shirt that had slightly puffy sleeves.

"Ok everyone, please welcome the next act!"

It was time for the show.

* * *

><p>"Once upon a time, a King and Queen had a child." Yuu's voice rung through the auditorium. "And the child was considered the most beautiful child in the land."<p>

Ruka held a fake baby doll and spoke, "Ah! Our child is gifted with beauty! Let us hold a feast! To celebrate our beautiful _son!_"

Snickers were heard through the auditorium. They were probably laughing at the fact that the son was considered 'beautiful'. And the fact that Ruka was dressed as a girl again.

King Hotaru walked up to Ruka, "Of course we shall! My beautiful _wife!_"

"So the King and Queen held a grand ball and invited their friends, family, and the faeries of the land"

Anna bowed to King Hotaru, "Thank you for inviting me to your party, for that I shall gift your son with great strength!"

Nonoko bowed, "And I shall give your son with great wisdom."

Misaki was about to say something when a harsh voice was heard.

"Ohohohohoho! What do we have here? A party? And you didn't invite me?" Sumire entered and fog covered the stage. "Why was I not invited?"

Hotaru stepped forward, "Because you're an ugly witch and you kill the mood of every party."

"Ohoho? For that I shall curse your beloved son! When your son turns 15, he shall cut himself with a sword and die! Bwahaha!" Sumire lifted her hand and threw something on the ground. The thing exploded and filled the stage with smoke. When the smoke was gone, the evil witch was no where to be seen.

"Oh no! What shall we do?" Ruka yelled over dramatically

Misaki stepped forward, "Have no fear! I haven't given my gift yet. Your son shall not die! Instead, he and the entire castle will fall under a deep sleep. Until someone is brave enough to try and rescue the prince!"

"And fifteen years passed, and the prince grew into a handsome young man. He was brave, courageous, wise, and noble. On the day of his birthday, the king summoned the prince."

"Prince Natsume!" Hotaru yelled in a bored tone.

"Yes father?" Natsume walked onto the stage and squeals were heard. The girls were practically fainting at seeing their Natsume dressed as the prince of their dreams.

"Today you turn fifteen. I forbid you to use a sword until tomorrow."

"But why father? The tournament is coming up and I must practice!"

"No buts! You cannot practice. Wait until tomorrow."

"Yes father." Natsume sounded bitter. (He's actually a good actor.)

"So Prince Natsume went to his room to pass the time. Upon entering his room, he found a magnificent sword laying on his bed."

"Wow. This is the best sword I have ever seen!" Natsume picked up the sword, "It is perfectly balanced!"

Natsume began to swing the sword and practice with it. The girls in the audience were squealing again. Yelling at Natsume not to touch the sword.

"Ah!" Natsume looked at his hand and a large cut was seen.

"NO!" More girls squealed at the sight of his cut.

Natsume 'fainted' and fell onto his bed.

"The Prince, the Queen, the King, and everyone in the palace fell into a deep sleep that lasted for many years. One day, a princess visited the kingdom."

I walked onto the stage and walked towards the 'old man'. My heart was pounding, but I acted calm. There were cat calls and wolf whistles. (Aren't they the same thing?)

"Hello old man." _I hope I don't mess this up._

Koko smiled, "Hello Princess."

"Tell me, is it true that a beautiful prince lives in that castle?"

"Yes, but he and the entire palace are under a deep sleep."

"I shall see for myself!"

"Please princess, the palace guarded by the evil witch's minions!"

"No worries, I can protect myself!" _I remembered my lines! Yes!_

"So the brave princess walked to the castle and entered its gates, but suddenly goblins and ogres attacked the princess. But she had a trick up her sleeve!"

I pulled out a sword and pretended to fight off the monsters. It looked really believable, thanks to Yuu's Alice.

An ogre lunged towards me. I ducked, causing the ogre to fly over my head. Then I brought my sword up and impaled the ogre in the stomach. "Ooo." The crowd was on the edge of their seats. Two goblins came at me with swords. One tried stabbing me, but I was too quick. I blocked the sword and cut off the goblins head. The second goblin used his sword to knock my sword out of my grasp. "Ahhh!" The crowd was entranced by the very believable performance. The goblin tried to chop off my head, but I ducked and punched the goblin in his, uh... 'ouchie' spot. The goblin fell to his knees, and I took his sword and chopped his head off. Then I 'killed' the rest of the monsters.

"That was a good work out!" _That was so totally awesome!_

"Then the princess proceeded into the castle. She saw that everyone really was asleep. She searched and searched, until she stumbled upon the Prince's bedroom."

"Oh my! What a handsome Prince! I shall give him kiss."

Natsume was laying on the floor, so I had to go on my knees and lean down. Natsume opened his eyes, but the crowd couldn't see, and I winked at him. He knew that I was only going to kiss him on the cheek. As I leaned down to kiss Natsume, the crowd leaned forward to get a good view. Then, right before I kissed his cheek, Natsume moved his head so my lips landed on his.

"Kyaaaaa!" Everyone in the crowd either squealed or yelled.

My eyes shot open. _What the heck?_ I tried to pull away, but Natsume grabbed my waist, pulled me on top of him, and continued to kiss me.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

I struggled, but I knew it was no use, so I relaxed and began to enjoy the kiss. I felt myself melt in his arms; I kissed him back. This seemed to surprise Natsume. We continued to kiss, my hands were playing with Natsume's hair, and Natsume's hands were on my hips. Then I heard an annoyed cough, and realized we were still performing. I quickly stood up, my face was probably bright red.

"A-Ah! Y-Your awake!" My heart was pounding _*Ba-dum Ba-dum*_

Natsume smirked, "Obviously."

"I'm Princess Mikan. A-And you are?"

"Prince Natsume." Natsume got up, "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." then he went down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"W-W-What?" _*Ba-Dum Ba-Dum*__  
><em>

Natsume grabbed my hands.

"This was obviously a match made in heaven. It is no coincidence that you were to one to save me. We shall be wed."

My face was still firetruck red, but I calmed down enough to remember my lines. "Ah! That would make me the happiest girl in the world!"

Natsume pulled me in and whispered in my ear, "You know it," then he kissed my cheek.

"Awwwww..."

"And the Prince and Princess lived happily ever after! THE END."

The whole crowd gave us a standing ovation as the curtain went down. Hotaru marched up to Natsume right as he pulled away from my cheek.

"Hyuuga. Though your little stunt probably guaranteed us winning, I do not appreciate you forcing Mikan to kiss you." She glared at him, "Please refrain from kissing her again."

She walked away and Natsume looked at me.

"Uh... U-U-Uh... See you in class!" Did I just say that? Gah!

I bolted for the door and ran right into Micheal. He was carrying a bouquet of roses. I would have been very flattered if I wasn't freaking out right now.

"Mikan! Great job!"

I looked at Micheal, grabbed his arm, and dragged him to the forest.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Natsume, being the curious boy he was, followed Mikan and Micheal into the forest. By the time he found them, they were already half way through their conversation.

"I can't believe that jerk! Stealing my first kiss!"

"Mikan! Miky! Calm down."

Micheal wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Natsume's eyes darkened.

"Ohh... He's gonna get it!"

"Mikan! _Calm _down. Breathe."

She took a deep breath and said, with a calm voice, "All I'm saying is that jerk went too far. He'll regret what he did."

Micheal laughed, "Mikan it's just a kiss."

She pouted, "I thought you of all people would understand. I was saving it for someone special!"

Micheal laughed again.

Mikan lightly punched his chest, "Hey, you're my supposed to protect me from people like him! Be mad!

Micheal put on a goofy mad face and Mikan burst out laughing.

He gave her the roses he was carrying and playfully bowed, "Well, my Princess shall I buy you Howalon to compensate for that horrendous kiss?"

She smiled and went along with the act, "It'll be the only thing that can get this horrible taste out of my mouth!"

They both laughed. "But first I need to put these in a vase! Wanna come to my room with me?"

"Of course, your Majesty!"

They both burst out laughing and headed over to the dorms, unknowingly leaving behind an angry cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Longest chapter so far! <strong>**Was it good? Bad? Please tell me! ****I'm kinda running out of ideas, I hope some might come soon! **

**I hoped you liked it! For those wondering who Micheal i****s, all will be revealed soon. (I'm pretty sure that most of you already have an idea though.)**

**Again, thank you CjColours and RingoTart for reviewing!  
><strong>

**Please review! Let me feel the love! Lol.**

**Thanks to the peoples reading this. Love Ya!~ ;)**


End file.
